White Christmas
by Shadowed Treasure
Summary: How exactly did Jack get his blue hoodie?


I was really curious as to why Jack changes from a cloak to a hoodie, so I thought I might write a little something to explain it. Hopefully you guys like my little explanation. It's called white Christmas because…. Idk, snow is white and it's Christmas? I couldn't think of another title. Enjoy.

….

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he ran through the snow as fast as he could, creating puffs of glittering white powder as he went by. The sloping Cliffside proved difficult to manage but he did the best he could, he couldn't fly until he got out of the tunnel and into the open. "Should've known better than to tick off the yetis on Christmas Eve."

His brown cloak billowed behind him like a cape as he moved swiftly through the passageway. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing but snow and ice. With a laugh he slowed to a stop. He was safe now, no need to run. Breathless, he moved himself over to the frozen walls and leant against one of the icicles. The temperature was below zero but his breath still froze in the air as he panted.

"Well, Jack old buddy, I think it's safe to say that that was…" a roar bellowed through the ice tunnel as three gigantic hairy creatures came charging after him. Jack let out a yelp and ran, slipping over piles of ice and snow as he tried to escape the yetis.

He used his control over the winds to speed himself up, pushing himself forward with a sharp breeze. "C'mon slowpokes, you can go faster than that."

Jack ducked under a large stalactite that had formed in the cave and began sliding down the sloping tunnel, freezing the ground underneath his feet. There was a loud crash bang as one of the yetis ran head first straight through the icicle and fell to the floor in a daze.

"Two down one to go" He joked to himself as he slipped and sled around the circular walls of the tunnel, doing the occasional stunt just to irritate the yetis further. He surfed through the tunnel, never once looking back to the ferocious beasts coming after him.

The angry yetis growled and sped up after Jack. He was surprised by their speed, but their bulk was no match for his swiftness. In an attempt to keep up with Jack one of the yetis pushed himself forward, going as fast as jack was sure a yeti could go. The tunnel sloped suddenly and the yeti tripped and slipped on the ice that jack had formed and sled down the on his back, yowling in comical terror as he travelled downhill.

The tunnel got wider and jack found he had more room to fly. He jumped of the floor and pushed himself into the air. "It's just you and me now, Phil."

The remaining yeti roared. He seemed slightly smarter than the other two, ducking and weaving through icicles. He had even taken a page from Jack's book and began sliding on his feet as if he were ice skating to keep him balanced.

Jack laughed at the yeti behind him. No matter how hard the thing tried he was never going to-

_Swipe._

He felt a pull on his cloak looked over his shoulder and saw Phil hot on his tail. The fuzzy monster had somehow managed to catch up to him and was now trying to knock him out of the air with his big paws. The thing had already made a large rip in his cloak.

"You actually think you can take me?" Well, ok. Let's see what you got, fuzzball." Jack quickly realised egging the yeti on was probably no a good idea. Phil took another swipe. "Now I know you can do better than that." He grumbled and clawed for Jack. "Wow, I actually felt some breeze on that one."

He saw a bright light shining close in the distance, he was almost out. Jack gasped as he almost hit another stalactite. The tunnel was getting smaller and Phil was getting closer. He could have sworn he saw that yeti smiling at him when he lunged into the air and tackled Jack to the ground.

Phil held jack in a tight bear hug. He kicked and flailed as he tried to escape. "C'mon, Phil. Loosen up man... I was just kidding around… I wasn't gonna do anything…"

Annoyed, jack jammed his staff down onto the yeti's foot. Phil yelped in pain and instinctively loosened his grip on jack, who know had enough room to wiggle down and out of the hulking yeti's arms. Phil fought, attempting to fix his grip on Jack, pulling at his arms and clothes in a desperate attempt to keep hold of him. It was too late though; jack had slipped through his grasp and shot out the mouth of the tunnel into the sky.

"Better luck next time, Phil ol' buddy!" He called out with a chuckle.

The yeti yelled after him, flailing is arms frantically, but Jack was too far away to hear anything. Phil held up his arm, waving some above his head. Jack didn't know what and he personally didn't care. He flew through the air with a smile, snow falling all around him. There was no telling how high up he was, he should have been cold but he felt nothing. Before he left the pole he turned to get one last look at the Workshop in all its glory. It was a magnificent structure, as large as it was magical. Jack was desperate to know what was inside; he had been trying to sneak in since he had discovered the place. However, all the entrances he had tried had been guarded by yetis.

"Someday" he said to himself as he watched the sunset over the workshop. "Someday I'm gonna see what it's like in there."

The sun finally disappeared below the horizon and the sound of jingling bells filled the air. Jack watched in awe as a beautifully crafted sled led by eight reindeer flew out from below the workshop and into the night sky. A familiar 'ho ho ho' rang out through the snowy valley as the sled travelled elegantly through the air.

"Well if he's getting to work, so should I." Jack muttered. He reached over his shoulder to pull up his hood but felt nothing there. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down and saw his cloak had gone missing. "What? How did that… where did it go?"

He spun in circles, desperately trying to see his own back. It wasn't there. He flew down closer to the ground, searching for it in the snow. "It's not here… I don't get it, wh… Phil."

A wave of realisation rushed over him as he recalled squirmed out of the yeti's grip. As he slipped out of Phil's grasp he must have slipped out of his cape as well. That must have been what he had been waving around after jack escaped.

"No…" He whispered.

The last traces of sunlight disappeared from the sky and Jack decided it was time to leave. He wasn't going to get his cloak back. He flew through the night sky in a daze. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had lost his cloak. He knew it didn't matter, he didn't feel the cold, but he could help but feel disheartened by it. That cloak had been with him since the beginning, since he became Jack Frost. It was a part of who he was.

It took him a moment to realise he was back in Burgess. He always came back to Burgess; it was the only place he really knew. Jack flew over to the suburbs to visit one of his favourite children in Burgess. He found the house and perched himself on the tree outside, looking in through the window at the young boy. The child was sitting in bed playing with a rubix cube, his face scrunched in concentration.

"John Bennet, what are you doing up?" A tall man with broad shoulders walked into the room and the kid became frozen with fear.

"Uh, nothing dad… I was just…" Jack laughed as the young boy struggled to find the words to save himself.

"Son, you know Santa Claus isn't going to come unless you're asleep." The father said with an amused smile.

"I know, it's just… I wanted to see him. And I thought, maybe if I waited up…"

His father sat down on his bed. "John, how does the song go? '_He sees you when you're sleeping_…"

"He knows when you're awake." Little John sighed. "But can I just-"

"If you don't get any sleep you're going to be too tired to open your presents tomorrow."

"Fiiiiine." The child whined.

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Five more minutes? I know I can finish this thing." He held up the rubix cube to his father.

"You can finish it in the morning." His dad said, taking the cube from his hand and put it on the bedside table as he stood up.

"Night, dad." John said as he snuggled down into bed.

"Good night, son." He said as he turned off the light.

Jack was both warmed and saddened by this scene. It was such a touching moment to witness, a father talking to his young son, but at the same time it reminded him just how alone he was. He wrapped his arms around himself, he never realised just how much comfort his old cloak had brought him.

He looked up to the sky as the jingling of bells filled his ears and saw the sleigh shooting through the sky.

"At least some one will be happy tonight." He thought to himself as he sat in the tree sadly.

Suddenly jack heard rustling and instinctively went on alert. He looked around, searching for the source of the sound. As his eyes scanned the ground he caught sight of something hidden amongst the bushes underneath his tree. His leaped down to the ground and leant his staff against the tree. Kneeling over, he searched through the leaves and pulled out a package. Not just any package, a gift. It was beautifully wrapped in shining red paper and topped off with a silver bow. Turning over the tag, he was shocked by the name he read: Jack. The gift was for him. He picked it up. Whatever was inside was soft. Hesitantly, he undid the ribbon. Not wanting to rip the paper, he flipped it over and pulled off the tape that held it together. Jack slowly unfolded the red wrapping and was amazed by what he saw.

There, sitting in the wrapping paper, was a hooded blue sweatshirt. He tentatively picked it up and was amazed by how soft it was. Jack searched for the tag; there was none. As he held it out it unfolded itself and he noticed its fine stitching. A large smile spread across Jacks face and he quickly pulled on the jumper and raised the hood. The moment it touched his skin a small layer of frost spread over it, but its softness didn't fade.

Jack flew over to the window, admiring his own reflection. "Well, Jack, I must say… you look _good_."

He slid his hands into the pockets and felt something. Slightly confused, he pulled out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing the flourished cursive writing on the page, and read;

_Dear Jack, _

_I am very sorry for poor behaviour of yetis,  
It appears they have taken something that belongs to you.  
Unfortunately, cloak could not be repaired,  
Hopefully this will make up for it._

_Have a Merry Christmas  
Love,  
Santa Claus._

…

There you go, what do y'all think? Hopefully you like it. This is set around the 80's I guess, because it's the earliest decade I could think of that had hoodies as a fashion. John is supposed to be Jamie Bennet's father; Jack hangs around the Bennets because in my headcannon they're the descendants of his sister, so Jack is like Jamie's great-great-great uncle or something which is why Jack is so drawn to him. Also, North signed off as Santa because he hasn't met jack yet, so jack only knows him as Santa. Thanks for reading.

Xx


End file.
